Misguided
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Heero has worked at a law firm for a few years and is set to go to a dinner that all who work at the firm must attend. Relena keeps pestering Heero to go to the dinner with her, but Heero intends on bring someone very special with him instead... RFO fic


Title: Misguided

Author: Hells-angel8

Rating: PG

Pairing: 1x2 (Heero pov)

Category: Relena finds out

Warnings: Relena-bashing, some cross-dressing and fluffiness!

Archive: gwsafehouse for the cliche challenge, 1x2ML,

A/N:The song Duo sings is my own little ditty. I figured that I shouldn't put our kind of music in this one since it isn't a song fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Heero, are you still bringing your fiancé to the budget dinner?" Relena asked, carrying a large manilla folder in her hands.

"Yes Relena, I'll bring my fiancé to the dinner."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe I'll finally see the person who stole you away from me." She walked away and I sighed and mumbled under my breath.

"I was never yours to begin with." I still couldn't believe she was still after me. She kept on pestering me ever since I began working at the firm. How could she still flirt with me?

I started working here two years ago and was pleased with how things were run, so I decided to stay when everything went smoothly. Being appointed of keeping track of all the archives of cases we had to take on and the expenses was what my job was centered on and kept me pretty busy. I was perfectly happy with everything that had to do with my job, except the a monstrosity dressed in a pink suit that insisted that I was available.

Everyone knew I had someone in my life that made me very happy. I was engaged for crying out loud and even though there wasn't any proof of it on my person, since my lover had the ring, my love was living proof enough. How I felt was clear to see by anyone who knew me.

Relena was blind to it.

But of course, no one at the firm had met my lover and I liked to keep it that way, until now.

Every member of the firm had to bring a date and Relena set her eyes on me at once. I couldn't stand her being so close to me so, in order to get rid of her, I told her I was bringing my fiancé with me. She demanded to know why I would lie and after storming away from her and making a very important call, I convinced my lover to agree to coming to the budget dinner.

Now all I had to do was finish my work, drive back to the house, get dressed and ready and make sure my lover was already prepared and we would leave. Hopefully, my lover's presence will stop Relena from drooling all over me and deter her forever more.

Fat chance, but maybe it would shut her up long enough to see I don't like her in any way and she'll finally keep her distance.

I could only hope that I would be right.

xxxx

The stack of papers dwindled rapidly and soon everything was complete and sent in. I then shut down my computer for the day and punched out. The drive home went by quickly and I was up the steps to my house in no time. Duo must have heard my car pull up because he came down the steps to greet me as I got out of the car.

"Have a good day?" He asked.

"As well as it could get. Relena was bothering me again."

"Well, maybe she'll lose her voice between now and the start of the banquet or even right on through it." He stated cheerfully, wrapping me within his long arms and pulling me in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his gently and then let him lead me into the house. I had to take a shower and get dressed as well. The dinner would start in an hour.

"Did you take your shower already?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I took my shower this morning and if I took one now, my hair wouldn't dry. Maybe later though, if you're willing to help me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I shook my head. There was never an end to my lover's insatiable libido.

I went into the shower and washed as thoroughly as I could in only a few minutes time.

"Oh my honey sugar pop, I can never never stop. Why is every time I see your face? I can never put you in your place." Duo sang outside the bathroom door and I could hear it even as he went into the bedroom to get ready. I had to grin because he always sang when we weren't in the shower together and I wasn't out there to keep him company so he had to entertain himself somehow. "I come home every day at night, just to see you put out the light. How I love your pretty face. I'll wrap you all up in my embrace."

He sang a few more lyrics then I guessed he heard the shower stop because he stopped singing. It only took me a few minutes longer and then I came out with a towel around my waist, water randomly dripping onto the carpet.

"Still all wet I see." He smiled and stood in my way.

"And I think you're no better." I replied and looked him over. He was wearing a dress!

"I'm always wet and ready for you, baby," he leered. "Do you think this will work?" He turned around and the dress spun as well. It was very elegant yet tight in the torso and clung to his skin, showing off his lean body, but it also had ample room for him to stuff the dress so it would appear that he had breasts. I shook my head. I didn't want him to be something he wasn't.

"Duo, I told you before. You don't have to dress up like a woman. I want my lover at my side, not someone fake. Besides, once Relena sees that I don't like women and you are truly my fiancé she'll leave me alone."

"So no dress?" He pouted and batted his long eyelashes at me.

"No dress, just my all natural male lover at my side and dressed in his own clothes. Now go on." I gave him a helpful push and he frowned a little and turned away.

"You're no fun." He walked away, swaying his hips as he went to his closet and began going through it to find something suitable for the dinner. I could hear him push things aside as I was dressing myself.

I dressed in a navy blue suit and tie, with a baby blue shirt underneath and dark dress shoes. When I turned to Duo, he was trying to put on a deep purple tie. He decided to wear a black suit and a lilac shirt underneath it. The suit looked very formal and yet fit him perfectly. His long braid had been re-plaited so it looked well kept and beautiful.

He was a sight to be hold.

"Here, let me do that." I took the tie in my hands and did it for him while he looked at me with a soft expression in his eyes. I pulled the tie snug and then tucked it into his suit for him, then noticed his hands trembling slightly. His right hand tugged at the engagement ring I had bought for him a year ago. The ring had never left his finger since I had given it to him. He pulled it off a little then pushed it back on. It was a nervous gesture he did sometimes, so I gently stopped it and took both his hands in mine.

I brought his hands to my lips and kissed them both the kissed his ring finger and the platinum band that encircled it. His lips twitched into a soft smile and I looked up into those beautiful violet eyes to see the worry in them that he couldn't hide from me.

"Stop worrying. Let me handle everything. I don't want you to worry yourself sick."

"You always handle everything, but I worry about you. What if you lose your job because of me?"

"I'd rather lose my job then lose you. I'll take care of things, but it's no use worrying about something that hasn't happened yet." I glanced at the clock and cursed. We had ten minutes to get there. I looked back at Duo could tell he was still fretting. I leaned forward and claimed his lips softly, giving him a tender kiss. "We have to go." I sighed and led him away.

I chose to drive since I could tell Duo was still too nervous to drive. He kept biting his fingernails and playing with his ring. I reached out and took his hands in mine as I drove for a few minutes then let go when I had to pull into a space and parked. We got out and Duo instantly reached for my hand and gripped it tightly as we walked up the steps to the hall that held the dinner within its walls.

The doorman checked off my name and held the door for Duo and I as we went in. Some people were already dancing on the ballroom floor and with a quick glance at everyone's face, I knew Relena wasn't among them. A server lead me to a table and took our drink order then hurried off.

Duo was taking in everything and was trying to cover his nervousness. Even though I could tell how he was feeling my associates couldn't. They talked with me and I introduced Duo with a smile. Some of the guys were shocked, but didn't say anything rude to me at all. Most of them were accepting since the laws had changed to now allow gay couples to marry. I had asked Duo long before the law was passed and at the time I didn't care if it was legal or not, just as long as Duo knew I wanted him with me forever.

Some people gave me odd stares, but didn't comment or condemn us. A few of my work friends even congradulated us and shook our hands. Although, there were a few women that flirted with Duo and even though he flirted back he disappointed them when he said he was taken.

Several of the ladies commented on his hair and wanted to know his secret of how he kept it so neat. He told them being loved by someone who really cared did wonders, but then relented and told them that he used a special organic shampoo and conditioner that worked the best. They happily grinned and kept talking about it for a while until I excused myself for a moment to fetch my drink.

I sipped at my Cabernet and heard as a glass was tapped loudly and a hush settled upon the gathering. People were surrounding a podium that stood on a stage in the back of the room and there stood an image from my nightmares. Relena was there making a speech in a bright, frilly pink dress. Duo stood next to me then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "No wonder you shudder every time you think about her." I had to agree. I always did.

When the speech finished we went back to our table and waited for dinner to be served. The server we had was very pleasant to talk to and brought out the food for each course. Some of my working partners sat at our table and chatted with us throughout the meal. I was relieved Relena wasn't among them.

Dessert came and passed soon. Duo managed to get some of the ice cream on his nose and I wiped it off for him. I wanted to lick it off but that wasn't appropriate, so I managed to stop myself in time. It was starting to get late and Duo, I could tell, was getting bored with just mindless talking. A dance was just starting up so I stood and held out my hand to him.

"My I have this dance, my love?"

"You have to ask?" He took my hand and I led him out to the ballroom floor. The band played a gentle waltz and soon we were mingled with the other couples on the dance floor. Duo smiled as I pulled him in close to me and kissed his lips gently before pulling away and twirling him around. He laughed and giggled as we continued to dance until the music ended. I laughed as we finished and tried to catch our breaths when I spotted Relena heading towards us from behind Duo.

"Heero! There you are! I was looking all over for you and was hoping to meet your fiancé finally. You mentioned you were bringing her, but I guess she didn't want to come and you settled to have a dance with this man. Really Heero. If you wanted to dance you could have at least had the decency to dance with me." She chatted on, but I blocked her out as I my eyes took in Duo's face. He was getting really annoyed with her, not that I could blame him, but I also saw the evil glint he had in his eye.

He was up to something.

He slowly made a show of putting his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck with his nose and kissing me there gently. I tilted my head a bit to allow him more access. His warm lips felt good against my skin.

After a few moments, I didn't hear Relena anymore and looked up at her. It seems she noticed what Duo was doing.

"How dare you do that, you slut! Heero decided to take pity on you and dance with you and now you're acting like a wanton when Heero has a fiancé? What have you to say for yourself?" She demanded and glared. Duo turned a bit and I knew from Relena's face he was giving her one of his own looks.

"What do I have to say about it? I am Heero's fiancé and I can dance with him as often as I like! I am not a slut and if you don't stop hounding my lover, I'll get a restraining order," Duo said calmly, but was firm.

Relena's mouth hung open and her eyes bulged. She tried to speak a few times, but had no success. Finally, she shook herself and firmed her resolve. "You're lying. Heero tell me the truth. I refuse to believe-"

"Duo doesn't lie, Relena and what he said is the truth. He's my lover and my fiancé." Duo held up his left hand to prove it and Relena's mouth clicked closed shut then snapped her last comment with an icy glare to accompany it.

"Well, at least I know who the 'woman' is in your relationship." Duo shrugged and I wrapped my arm around his waist a little tighter.

"That really isn't an insult Lena. I'd be more than willing to dress up as a woman for Heero. I was going to do it tonight until Heero convinced me to do otherwise." That was the last straw. Relena huffed and turned away shaking in disbelief and horror as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

Duo turned back to me and smirked. "Well, that was fun. So when's the next dinner party you have to go to?" I kissed him on the nose and pressed our foreheads together.

"There can be a party back at home, if you're interested?" He laughed and tugged me off the dance floor.

"I'm always interested, baby. Let's get home and have a water party, just you and me and our house."

"Shower first, then some fun," I asked and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me as if I sprouted two heads.

"Who said anything about a shower?" Oh, that kind of party! I tugged him out to the car as fast as I could. With an invitation like that, I didn't want to miss it.

xxxxx

The End.

Please review!

xxxRuns and hidesxxx


End file.
